New Beginnings
by EagleHawk
Summary: Things are never what they seem and Hermione is no stranger to that. Will a new threat bring family together? Will Hermione finally be able to have what she really wants?Sorry not really good at writing summaries but the storys better that it sound I promise. AU and may contain some OC later on.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

If anyone is willing to become my Beta for this story that would be great! Hope you enjoy!

The stink of sweat and smoke filled the air. The low thrum of music permeated the air leaving one with the urge to go to the dance floor in the second room of the pub. Tonight though there was only one person at the bar and her name was Jenny Blackburn. Her short cropped raven hair stuck out at odd angles due to the amount of hair jell rubbed into it. She looked like one of those models that you see on Witch Weekly with their shinny hair styled to make them look mysterious and beautiful beyond reason. Her big piercing sea blue eyes never missed a thing even when they were closed. Long elegant eyelashes framed her eyes and a soft sprinkle of freckles covered her nose and cheeks. Her high aristocratic cheekbones only accented her natural beauty. A small button nose followed by rosy lips, her right ear pierced by one small silver hooped earring. All this made up the face of Jenny Blackburn. She was hunched over the counter in the front of the bar with a glass of 1729 Malatins finest Scotch. She only drank that rare of a scotch when the day had been hard and the people generally unforgivable. Her soft mid-night sky blue outer robe flowed down her slight frame accenting how fit she was; her small shoulders bunched with the tension of stress that had been there for years. Small thin hands cupped the glass loosely while her eyes held a faraway look, and if you looked close enough it was as if you were reliving the past with her. When her family called her a freak and beat her eventually all together leaving her to fend for herself; the pain of the after effects of the war and the scars that it left behind; the weight of the community as she helped rebuild it to its former glory and far more. But there was only one person who saw that in the young woman's eyes at the moment and she had known Jenny too long to pry where they knew they were not wanted. Sarah Tansa though a loyal friend was also a like a sister to the young woman. Her slightly aged heart-shaped face studied her longtime friend. Her soft emerald eyes boring worriedly in the ebony haired witch unnoticed. It wasn't uncommon for her young friend to be drug back to the past by an unpleasant day and even as those days grew fewer and far between they were still occurring at a frequency that would have alarmed anyone other than the two friends. Jenny had been the one to lone Sarah the money to start up the Phoenix and hook her up with the best liquor dealer and had also been the one to help her mate get the job at St. Mungo's due to some solid proof that she had provided to the Wizard Goment. She was the one who wrote and passed the law for equal rights to Sarah and her mate Laura had been frightened out of their wits when they first met Jenny. But it had been the suggestion of Remus Lupin,a man that they greatly respected that if they should ever be threatened or visited by death eaters that they should seek her out. When they had first met both women had been a bit shocked to find that the man they had trusted had sent them to fifteen year old girl but she had quickly proven why. Even at that age Jenny had shown wisdom far beyond her years helping them without judgement or insult. She had accepted them the way they were and had stuck out her neck to protect them from unwanted visitors. They hadn't known back then what the reason was for her insight on matters was until much later. That was four years ago and since then the couple had kept a watchful eye over her. If you looked at them all you'd see was a woman with green eyes and deep red hair about 26 years old and the other with gentle hazel eyes and sun kissed carmel locks that was around 29 but each would defend the 19 year old girl with their lives. And so there Sarah stood behind the counter cleaning glasses and occasionally mixing up the music that was playing in the other room while keeping a watchful eye on Jenny. After ten minutes of her young friend staring into the contents of her drink she sighed, put down the glass and said," You know looking at it isn't going to make it disappear. Maybe you should just drink the thing or I might have to take it off your hands."

Jenny looked up sharply and scowled at her friend, her hands tightening possessively around her drink. She knew full well her friend wasn't kidding when she said she'd take the drink off her hands. So eyeing her suspiciously for another minute she slowly relaxed and scuffed, bringing the drink to her lips mumbling around the edge of the glass, "I bought it, hands off slick."

Sarah shrugged with a crooked smile playing on her lips," Just sayin'. You know me, I'm not one to let good liquor go to waste especially a 270 year old scotch. That baby costs a fortune and not many can buy it."

"Which is why you always have a glass ready for me when I need it? Or could it be the fact that you'd just had a glass yourself?" Her deep blue eyes were dancing with amusement. She hadn't had a good poke at her friend in weeks and the temptation had become too hard to resist. And like always her friend didn't take it too seriously and just stuck out her tongue at the young woman. She had her mouth open ready to return the jibe full force when the front door was thrown open to reveal Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. All three were Slytherins, all three were purebloods and all three had been affected by the war in some manner. They stepped into the fairly new pub started to look around. Seeing those three was like a blast to the past and Sarah looked at Jenny worriedly only to find her staring at Pansy with a hunger that she hadn't seen in her eyes for a long time. The 19 year old Slytherin girl was wearing a deep sage green cocktail dress with black stele do heels and green earrings. The dress was cut at mid-thigh and that only helped with making her legs look that more alluring. Malfoy was wearing a dark blue button down shirt black pants and shoes and Zabini was wearing the same thing except this time he was wearing a white button down with a detailed snake coming up over his left shoulder and midway across his chest. All three looked incredible but both Sarah and Jenny were brought out of their revere when the boys went to the dance floor leaving Pansy to her own devises. Sarah glanced back at her friend only to see her sipping her drink, eye's closed, most likely trying to keep her eyes from wondering over to the raven haired witch. So taking a leaf from her friends book she went back to cleaning glasses. A few seconds later there Pansy was sitting next to Jenny looking intently at the liquors lined up on the self at the top of the wall. Sarah had become somewhat famous for the regulars for that amount and variety of alcohol that she had available and had apparently spread pretty quickly. Of course no one knew that they were from special brands and that they were taste testers for a family business that thrived on liquor of all kinds. It was cheap and good, that was all they needed to know. Slowly her gaze fell on the scotch and a faint smile curved her plush lips. Her voice soft and low she said, "I'll take a glass of that scotch, thanks."

Sarah looked at her and asked, "Are you sure it's pretty pricey?" Although she knew that the girl could afford it, it was just common curtisy to ask and make sure that was what her customers really wanted.

"Put it on my tab Sarah." She looked to her friend surprised but nodded. She gingerly stretched up to grab the bottle trying her best to hide the small smile that had crept onto her face. It had been so long since her friend had taken an interest in anyone or had done something for herself.

Pansy looked from the corner of her eye at the women sitting next to her seemingly oblivious to anything but the glass in her hand and the music playing in the background. Her ebony hair stuck out at odd angles but at the same time was strategically placed to make her look all that more beautiful highlighting her assets. Her eye's shifted from her hair to her lips that were full and lush. She bit down on her bottom lip trying to get the images of what she could be doing to this witch out her head before something happened. Turning her attention back to the counter she gently picked up the glass of scotch and took a swig not expecting the potency or how smoothly it went down.

Her surprise must have shown on her face because a soft chuckle resounded from the young women next to her. Turning she was met with the clearest and most intelligent blue eyes that she had ever seen before. Looking into those eyes Pansy felt as though she had known the girl for decades and was just now seeing the real her. A slight curve pulled at the corner of the young women's lips. Soft freckles were sprinkled across her button nose and high cheeks. But none the less she looked more genuine than any other person Pansy had seen in a long time. It was like she was looking at real her and not some fake version that so many people had tried to make of themselves after the war. This was her and you weren't going to get anything else but that. So instead of smirking like she would have usually she smiled back and asked, "What?"

The infectious smile broadened and soon pearly white teeth were revealed and it was like a soft melody of instruments playing the most exquisite music had started to play when she spoke. "I take it you've never had a 1729 Malatins Scotch before?"

Pansy's eyes widened comically when she looked at the women and then turned to the bottle and sure enough there in an old label read 'Malatins Scotch 1729'. Looking back down at her drink in slight wonder she whispered, "No, never." She had seen a bottle of it once in her father's cellar and had asked him why he refused to share it with anyone even her mother whom he adored. And even though she hadn't been bargaining for samples and histories for each liquor that he owned, it had brought a new insight to his hobby. It turns out that the 1729 Scotch was the best brewed in the past thousand years and no one had been able to delicate it, except he family that had originally run the line. Unfortunately, they had long since refused to sell their secret and hardly ever sold anymore liquor that is unless you were a good friend of course. And now she had to wonder how the owner knew them.

"Well I suppose you ot to drink some more don't you think?"

"Yes...yes, I suppose. By the way my names Pansy Parkinson." Her smile had faltered a bit at mentioning her last name remembering all too well how most people reacted to her when she finally got the nerve to introduce herself. She had changed a lot since her final year both in looks and personality. She no longer looked like the stuck up pug nosed 17 year old, but a well-respected woman whose nose fit her face perfectly. Plus she didn't believe in over half the stuff that she used to either. Looking back at the other girl all she found instead of the disgusted or horrified look was real kindness and a small sense of mirth that seemed to roll of the woman.

"Is that supposed to frighten me or something because from the look on your face suggests something along those lines?"

Eyes wide with confusion and a bit of trepidation she shook her head, "But don't you know what I did? Aren't you mad or something?".l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"Jenny Blackburn and no I'm not mad. Why would I be? We all did things we're not proud of but what's the point in dragging up the past. It does not do one any good to dwell on past endeavors."

"Were you in Slytherin?" Her left eyebrow was cocked slightly in confusion as to why anyone would forgive her even though she knew that she had been a terrified 17 year old girl people just didn't seem to understand that aspect of things and the only people that she was aware of that wouldn't hold it against her were in her own house.

A hearty laugh left Jenny leaving her clutching her sides and wiping tears out of her eyes. She looked at Pansy with something in-between sadness and understanding and shook her head, "No, I was a Griffindor and before you say anything I preferred to stay in the shadows helping when needed but generally staying out of things. So that's probably why you never came across me."

If possible Pansy's eyes seemed to widen even more but it was the soft snickers coming from behind the counter that finally drew her attention away from Jenny and the new information. Turning she say that Sarah had turned around trying to hide her laughter, shoulders shaking which was a dead giveaway. Scowling slightly, "What's so funny?"

Straightening slightly Sarah took deep breaths trying to calm herself and finally after five minutes she succeeded. Turning her attention to Pansy her laughter vanished and was quickly replaced with sympathy. "It's just that you're asking the wrong questions dear. If you could come across anyone more selfless than my dear Jenny here then ring me up because this girl is anything but judgmental. Hell she's helped people that have tormented her in the past without any strings attached. So what you should be asking her dear is when you can see her again or better yet can you go back to her place tonight?" Smiling devilishly she winked and sauntered to fill their glasses for the third time.

"SARAH!"

Sarah chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say love, it's been way to long since you were with someone and I saw the way you were looking at her." Her light green eyes that had been alive with mischief had died down to a bone aching sorrow that few could relate too. Pansy was blushing a bright red at this point with embarrassment. But looking over at Jenny she could see her cheeks flushed red while her eyes flashed with emotion so quickly Pansy couldn't get a grip on what the spiky hair witch was feeling. Funny how the world spins in circles she thought. Most people can't really tell what she was thinking most of the time let alone what she was feeling which put them on more even grounds she supposed, but then again she hardly knew anything about Jenny and she had probably met her at some point or another and she just didn't realize. But then how could she have forgotten her face? Shaking her head in denial she pushed that thought to the side for later mentally telling herself that she'd get back to it in the morning. Looking back at her once again Pansy found her deep soulful blue eyes staring at her intently, slowly Jenny raised her glass and without braking eye contact she whispered, "To new beginnings" and took a huge swig of her drink. Frowning slightly I took a sip wanting to savor it's delicate quality.

"So what have you been up too in the last two years, Pansy?" Looking at her she didn't look like she was going to pass judgment but then again people have gotten better at being Slytherins even past Gryffindor's are able to pull it off now and again. Her smile though was genuine and full of curiosity.

"I left the country for a couple of months after the War ended and then came back after finding out my father had died and took over the family company. That's about it, well unless you count keeping Draco and Blaise in line then that too but nothing else."

She chuckled and nodded an affirmative and took another sip of liquor just staring at the caramel color of the liquid. Her face seemed to lose ten years. It was like she was living past memories that had long been forgotten or stored safely away so deep from the pain that they had never been reopened until now. Either way her guarded eyes shone in a way I hadn't seen since I was at Hogwarts teasing a certain Gryffindor about her hair and buck teeth.

"So what about you? Done anything real exciting since the war? Dated any hot guys?"

Her soft chuckle was back and it was like the sweatest music to Pansy's ears. "No, not really. I've just been helping out a few friends get back on their feet. As for guys well I don't exactly swing that way if you know what I mean?" She had hid a small smile behind her glass well aware of some of Pansy's latest conquests, especially since they were plastered across the Dailey Prophet.

Watching acutely Jenny saw Pansy's cheeks glow and her eyes to shine either from the revelation or from the amount of liquor they had been consuming was anyone's guess to be made. When she swallowed the rest of her glass she glanced up at Jenny and chuckled, "Well you're in good company there."

Cocking an eyebrow Jenny smiled flirtatiously, voice slightly husky, "Well then I think we're going to be very good friends." Her eyes held the promise for more and they would have continued to stare at one another if Sarah hadn't cleared her throat rather loudly.

"As much as I love your girls company I think it's time you went home Jenny. You've had a good five glasses of that and not that I'm complaining but you do have work tomorrow." Her eyes communicated more than what she said. Five glasses of scotch was enough to suppress the effects of her spasms, most of the time anyway. Slightly nodding Jenny finished off the rest of her drink and looked back to her companion. Gathering her courage and letting the liquor grab hold of her senses for the smallest of moments she leaned in and pressed her lips to Pansy's. The kiss was slow and full of promise in the future. When they finally pulled away it wasn't without difficulty. Neither of them could ignore the feelings that were coursing through their bodies and the butterflies that kept flittering about in their stomachs. Smiling slightly Jenny looked into Pansy's eyes and almost got lost in their warmth. Swallowing thickly she resisted the urge to kiss the beautiful woman again and instead settled for saying, " Thank you for the company Pansy. It was a pleasure in meeting you. If you're interested in meeting again, well just ask Sarah, she'll know where to find me." Her voice which as hard as she may try was still affected by what she was feeling and the currently naughty thoughts that kept popping into her mind's eye. Wrapping her robes tightly around herself she thanked Sarah and winked at Pansy before leaving.

Pansy for her part couldn't turn her eyes from the spot where Jenny had left. The witch had in one night possibly snagged her heart and she still couldn't figure out why she felt so familiar.

"She's something else isn't she?"

Nodding absent mindedly she whispered, "Yeah, she is."

oxoxoxx

With a crack Jenny was standing outside her home. Minerva a good friend of hers had sold one of the McGonagall estates to her just after the war had ended. The large iron gates held a sense of forbidding to others that weren't welcome but to Jenny they were the home that the press hadn't robbed from her or the privacy that had vanished the day that Harry and Ginny had decided to leave London. No this was her sanctuary and few were aware of its location. The few that were included Minerva, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Andy, Sarah and Laura seeing as this was where they spent the full moon ever month. Other than that the place was large and secluded, just the way she liked it. Another plus was it was close to Hogwarts and so she got to keep in close contact with her old Professors and friends. Walking up to the gate she laid her hand on the cool metal allowing the magic to recognize her. The gates swung open revealing a gravel path with grass on either side. Stopping just inside she took a deep breathe smelling the fresh air gazing up at the stars. A slight twinge in her back signaled she had been standing still for too long and if she didn't move quickly she'd likely be having one of her spasms in her front lawn.

Sighing softly she continued only to stumble slightly from the pain that was beginning to really show itself and with the amount of liquor she had consumed. Grumbling slight she transfigured a quill that had been resting in her robe pocket into a cane and continued on her way. An image of Mad-Eye came to her and she had to smile as the man had been one of the most influential people in her life. His mantra of 'constant vigilance' had provided her with a certain amount of privacy and protection through the years. Walking up to the door it opened to show the small friendly face of her house elf Nix. The little fellow had been up in an illegal auction a year ago, which Jenny had attended. She had gone to keep an eye on the place waiting for her man to deliver the message to Kingsley. When they had finally come she had revealed herself only to be attacked by four former death eaters that hadn't been caught yet and be saved by Nix. He had popped in front of her and diverted the spells from hitting their intended target. Funny enough that act in its self was enough to seal the bond that now connected them. He had seen her in trouble and lended his help. She had immediately offered him his freedom but the little guy had refused smiling and said, "Nix has always wanted to meet Harry Potter's friend miss. Nix thinks it an honor to serve such a noble miss." After that they had gone home and the rest had been sent to Hogwarts to work. Nix had been there with her when she formally adopted her godson and when the public had scorned her saying she was the cause or the chosen one to have left them in their time of need.

Through is all he was there taking care of her. Smiling genially down at her friend he opened the door further.

"Does mistress have goods time with Miss Sarah?"

"Yes, Nix. I also met someone new." The pain was quickly coming to an unbearable rate and so just barely seeped into her voice. Her attacks were the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse and the extended torture that she had been subjected to in Malfoy Manor. The whip marks were still apparent on her back along with the burns and slash marks from Bellatrix's knife. Mudblood was still as clear as ever but with the help of glamours her scars were hidden from the public. They had contemned her as the bad guy a long time ago and so she didn't see the need to sedate their thirst to know what happened to her in the Manor. Walking slowly with the help of her new cane she made her way slowly to the stairs.

Nix watched his mistress move slowly towards the staircase that led to the second level which held the library and her room. Saddened by what he saw he slightly made his way to his mistress and placed a hand onto of hers. She looked down at him with a tender kindness that had been rarely seen in his life until he met her. She was a soft spoken woman that had learned to keep her cards close to her chest when it came to life. Nix knew that his young miss had gone through her younger years looking out for herself manly and when she had attended Hogwarts looked after her friends keeping them out of trouble as much as she could. And even now she was protecting her friends even if they hadn't realized it yet. So smiling softly at his mistress Nix popped her into her room helping her out of her midnight robes. He could see her muscles pop and roll again the surface of her skin while he helped her into her cottony pajamas. Once she was comfortable he gave her, her needed potions and left. Nix knew she preferred her previously when it came to her spasms and he respected that.

Jenny for the most part felt as if her body was being slowly ripped to shreds and roasted all at the same time. The exostion and security she felt helped her lower her glamours which hid her true identity from the world. To them she was two people Jenny Blackburn the dancer, business women and friend. The other was Hermione Granger one third of the Golden Trio and supposed reason Harry Potter vanished from the public eye.

Slowly the potions were taking affect soothing the ache in her body. Shutting her eyes she was asleep within seconds not caring for once what sort of nightmare might haunt her dreams but only knowing the deep need for some rest.


End file.
